I am the QUEEN
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: A YGO yaoi fangirl is thrown into the YGO world! She decides upon meetng the group that either their gay or in love wwith her, she's also trying to kill Mazaki Anzu. BUT ANZU JUST WON'T DIE! / Pro-Anzu.


Title: I am the QUEEN!

Summary: A YGOyaoi fangirl is thrown into the YGO world! She immediately decides all the boys are either gay or in love with her and she's trying to get Mazaki Anzu to die. THIS ISN'T AN ANZU BASHING FIC! IT'S ACTUALLY PRO-ANZU! Warning: Random Death Note Moments.

Rating: M

Genre(s): .

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Death Note.

Chapter 1: The First Awesome Moment Of My Life.

We study the life of Amber Green, fifteen and a high school student, her popularity is rather limited, her favourite show ever is YGO because of all the hot anime guys.

Every show has a downfall though, this show had Anzu Mazaki who kept doing stupid useless friendship preaches and thinking Yami Yuugi would ever like her, chyeahright.

Amber wanted nothing more then her fanfictions of Yugi killing Anzu to come true, when she grew up and married a millionaire that would resemble Seto Kaiba so greatly that it would be scary, then she'd pay Kazuki Takahashi, the creator of YGO to make her YGO fantasies come true!

In the meantime all she had were her fanfictions...

She sat at her PC writing about a hot sex scene with no real plot between Seto and Jounouchi, aka Joey. Though she ahd never watched the Japanese version of YGO she preferred to use the Japanese names her fanfiction as well as random Japanese words that she usually said out loud. Her archive was rather huge, in fact it was over 9000. Every one of her fics had some Anzu bashings in it and a whole lot of YGO boy boy sexin.

In fact she was 'famous' in a whole lot of online ygo sites for her status and spreading hate for the One Who Loves Friendship.

She blinked when she'd received an email from fanfiction dot net in her inbox that titled: Reward.

She clicked and opened it, readinng anxiously to see what this 'Reward' was. The following email read:

_Dear //_

_You are the first Fanfiction dot net user who has written over 9000 fanfictions for a single show. I will therefore bestowupon you what I assume is your wish –From reading all of your over 9000 fanfictions I have gathered that what you would wish for more then anything in the world is to become part of the YGO world. _

_However, this power is known to very many and upon clicking the 'agree' button you are therefore agreeing to keep silent about this to any of your classmates. Upon agreeing you will be taken to a site where you must enter a picture of yourself along with your full name and press the 'agree' button. Shortly afterwards you will receive another email._

_Please do not respond to this email, instead click the link below:_

_**Link.**_

Amber blinked and her larger brown eyes. "Oh, I knew something like this would happen! But could it possibly be true? Ofcourse it must! There is no one worthier then I for this!"

She did as the email asked.

A minute later she received another email

_Please download the attatched file to your computer._

_**Attatched file.**_

She downloaded it and openeed the folder it had been saved in, it was called 'Portal'. When she opened the folder she saw an icon of Yami.

She clicked, while sighing dreamily about how it brought out his eyes.

Suddenly a light blasted from her PC and she screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in anime style drawn. Slender with black hair and hazel wide eyes and some freckles. Her clothes, jeans and a red t shirt had been all anime upped too but there was a new item. It was a little watch on her right wrist and she gasped.

SHE WAS OUTSIDE KAME HOUSE!

"Oh... My... GOD!" she shrieked.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She turned around and saw a girl looking at her in concern. She had blue eyes and shoulder lenth brown chocolate hair dressed in a pink coat with a blue ribbon and a short skirt. She held some bags, they covered her face somewhat but Amber could tell exactly who she was.

ANZU _MAZAKI, EVIL MAN STEALING WHORE BITCH!_

"Yeah." she gritted her teeth, glaring at her. "I'm just great. I'm Amber by the way."

"Hey, I'm Anzu."

"Anzu, huh?" _Oh, I know who you are, you slut!_

There was a ring and the door behind her opened and a voice which sent delicious shivers down Ambers spine asked "Good morning Anzu. Who's your friend?"

"Yami," Anzu said, causing Amber to scowl. "This is--"

"I'm Amber!" Amber said, turning around to meet her soon to be husband for the first time. She didn't need the man stealer to introduce her, besides, Yami should immediately recognize her as his first love and wife in ancient egypt from the moment he saw her!

But he smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Amber."

Oooh, the way he just said her name!

"Anzu, are you coming inside? Yuugi has been waiting for you all morning."

Yuugi? ! Waiating for Anzu? ! BUT YUUGI WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY AMBERS LITTLE SISTER!

"Oh!" Amber took a bag from Anzu before Yami could. "I was gonna come inside and look at cards, I'll help you Anzu--" And soon, I'll kill you! "Will you hold open the door please, Yami?"

She didn't catch the surprised look on Anzus face.

Cat: Yeah, I'm so getting flamed for this shit, xD.

Alex: (Eye twitches.) This is freaking lame, Cat...

Cat: Shut up. You're not allowed to flame, you don't even talk to me anyone, at this point you're just a figment of my imagination.

Alex: (Oo) ...Fuck you.


End file.
